She's Perfect So What's Wrong With Her?
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: A new teacher arrives at the yule ball, one secret slips out, but by what everyone can gather, she's simply wonderful. One man remains unconvinced, she is an old Slytherin after all and they are only nice if they have to be.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

June 09

SPA

Part 1

Professor Hooch was on maternity leave by December of Harry Potter's forth year. Professor Dumbledore had arranged for a temporary replacement, due to arrive around Christmas time. However hardly anyone expected the celebrations of the Yule Ball to be interrupted by the new member of staff, who had clearly arrived by broomstick, her face cold with the evening air.

Professor Snape had seen her flying towards the castle and followed her, he was stood behind her and looked at the headmaster questioningly, as he smiled at her, possibly because she was already dressed for the occasion, in a light green dress with silver straps.

"Welcome, Professor Hargreaves. You're just in time for the dance," said Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Hargreaves was a long, dark, brown, haired woman, with youthful features. She turned to put her broom in the nearest broom-cupboard, only to almost hit Professor Snape.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said.

"My own fault. I thought you were some kind of intruder," he said.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to cause a hassle," she added.

"Don't concern yourself, Madame..." he began.

"Jane," she added.

Jane did not expect such a polite shake of the hand or a proper introduction.

"Pleasure, I'm Severus Snape," he said.

She smiled at him, he led her to the broom cupboard and then took her back to the dance. Snape had never wanted to dance before, it wasn't his idea of a good time, too many people and he would be judged so easily. No, he wasn't going to. She could be as pretty and charming as she liked, he wasn't going to give in to any of that kind of social conformity.

Jane was quite different, she refused a dance from no one. Snape rolled his eyes as older male pupils couldn't take their eyes off her. They were all going to want a flying NEWT level or OWL. It was probably for the best that she only took first years.

The end of the evening came and all Professors made sure that pupils all went straight to bed. Once that was done, Jane got her wand ready and went to help clean up with the rest of the staff.

"Jane, please, you must be..." began Professor Dumbledore.

"No, no, I'm fine really, it's part of the job description," she argued.

Snape raised an eyebrow. Personally he wouldn't have needed telling twice, Jane was far too eager and too pleasant. Her popularity was very high and she had only been present for one evening and not one person had a bad thing to say about her, not even he could fault her really.

That was until there was a little accident involving Mrs. Norris as some coloured decorations fell at Jane's wand. Snape turned as he heard the angry cat and saw Jane wince until she smiled slightly, Mrs. Norris was a very interesting colour of light blue. A slight laugh escaped her and she managed to pick up the cat, Snape expected at any moment for it to retaliate but even the cat liked her.

"You don't by any chance know who I have to apologize to do you? Though personally I'd love a cat this colour," she said.

Snape smirked and shook his head. He dreaded to think how she would react to Filch, going insane over what she had done to his cat.

"You don't have to. Come with me," he said.

Professor McGonagall saw them both leave, she was about to address her concerns, as she turned to the old headmaster, who smiled at her.

"Isn't it nice when everybody plays nicely?" He asked.

"Not too nicely, I hope," she added.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled slightly in amazement.

"You have a dirty mind Professor McGonagall," he said.

"More like a practical one. Your eyes were all over the place today, you saw how everyone took to her. Where did you find her?" She asked.

"You mean you don't recognize her? Hardly surprising, she has changed a lot since her brief Hogwarts days. Far too good at Quiddich, I couldn't keep her here, she was an instant success. She's had to change everything about herself to escape being recognized," he replied.

"Who was she?" She asked.

"She was Jane Owen, wealthy family, the best broom at the time and she knew what she was doing. International stardom before she could have graduated," he replied.

"She has no qualifications?" Asked Professor McGonagall, in shock.

The old man chuckled and shook his head and the deputy headmistress looked, if possible even more confused than she already had been.

"That girl has had her head screwed on, she did both. She wrote to me to ask if I could arrange something for her. I was shocked at first, I've seen it so many times before, but I think she knew she couldn't have fame and fortune all her life," he replied.

Meanwhile, in the potions office. Jane was passed a potion to give Mrs. Norris, Snape wasn't a vet and refused to go near a cat, that had scratched him multiple times, not helped by him giving it the occasional kick, when she got in his way during night duty.

Mrs. Norris returned to normal and Jane picked her up and shut her outside the potions office, still looking rather guilty about the whole thing.

"I'm guessing her owner isn't someone to be messed with?" She asked.

"You should ask the students about Mr. Filch, I'm sure they would be more than willing," he replied.

"Can't be any worse than the last one," she added.

Snape frowned in confusion.

"You came here?" He asked.

"Until before my OWLs, two years before I'll admit. I was one of the Quiddich prodigies of Hogwarts," she replied.

"I haven't seen your name on anything," he said.

"Good, that is the idea," she said.

Snape narrowed his eyes, he had become very suspicious of teachers he knew little about over the years, Jane looked at him, her blue eyes, begging him silently to ask her.

"Who are you really?" He asked.

Jane smiled and took him to the trophy room. To his surprise she was looking at around his own days at Hogwarts, he had assumed her younger. She pointed at one cup and a moving picture, to make him feel if anything more confused, he noticed Slytherin Quiddich robes.

"Jane Owens," she replied.

"Really?" He asked.

Jane nodded. Snape like many others his age would remember her and her story, then how she rather suddenly retired and did nothing more, in fact she disappeared all-together.

"Why did you...?" he began.

"I was almost blind in one eye, from the amount of camera flashes, I had more than enough money to retire at an early age and enjoy myself. It was nice for a while, but luckily, before I did anything rash, Professor Dumbledore contacted me," she replied.

Snape smirked, he made the same misjudgement as Professor McGonagall.

"You haven't got a single OWL or NEWT have you?" He asked.

"All OWLs and NEWT in potions, defense against the dark arts, charms and herbology, actually," she replied, smirking back.

"My, my, haven't you been busy?" He asked mockingly.

Jane chuckled darkly.

"Obviously, I'd appreciate some discretion over my true identity," she said.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"I'd rather not be bombarded with requests from parents for autographs," she replied.

"You have a high opinion of yourself," he accused.

"It's called caution, can I trust you or not?" She asked.

Snape paused for a moment, he did it on purpose to attempt to unnerve her. Little Miss Perfect had no doubt more than one skeleton in the closet, as far as he was concerned, but she did not rush him or change her expression.

"Very well, keep your secret," he said.

"Thank you," said Jane.

Snape still didn't trust her. She was polite, she was honest, with him anyway, she was well spoken, she was clearly quite intelligent and she was a Slytherin. There had to be something wrong with her, he had to find out. For one thing where had the name 'Hargreaves' come from? Was she married? Divorced? Widowed? There were many things that concerned him about her, especially as dark times were ahead and an old class-mate had come from nowhere.

"Would you like me to show you to your quarters?" He asked.

"No thank you, I was there once before," she replied.

"How so?" He asked.

"Our old flying teacher, she made very sure before my last match here, that I was well rested, after many hours on the pitch," she replied.

Too perfect, he thought. Even as a student. There had to be something, something dark, something well-hidden. He was reminded strongly of how Lucius got on with the minister of magic, he couldn't fault him, but mainly because of this, Snape knew there was no such thing, especially from a Slytherin, who were only nice when they had to be, to get something. So what did Jane Hargreaves want?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

June 09

SPA

Part 2

Christmas was over and classes resumed. Snape hadn't seen Jane since the Yule Ball, and wondered how she looked the rest of the time. He didn't have to wait long, she was at the staff table before him, long before him as he noticed an empty plate, half a cup of strong coffee and she was a few pages into the newspaper. Jane was dressed quite strangely for a practical teacher, she wore a suit with a knee-length skirt, it was black and so she still looked rather acceptable to the eye in most cases.

He did not disturb her as she continued reading, when she finished she seemed quite surprised to find him next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Paper?" She offered.

"No thank you, one more Rita Skeeter article and I will be put off my food," he replied.

"Not a fan then?" Asked Jane.

"Are you?" He asked.

"I can't deny that it's amusing to read. It's obvious half of it isn't even her own work and that most of the information is under or over exaggerated," she replied.

"Be grateful you don't have to teach anyone in forth year or over, although if you are still here next year, you will be expected to referee a few quiddich matches," he said.

"Of course, though I have heard that other teachers are capable of the task," she said.

"Not unless I absolutely have to," growled Snape.

"Alright, you made your point, I'll do it," she said.

"It's part of your job description," he added.

Jane rolled her eyes slightly. Snape either didn't notice or pretended that he didn't. The teachers left before the bell rang and Jane was thrilled to start teaching. She split the first years into teams of seven and they all smiled at her hopefully.

"Alright, organize your teams into what position you feel comfortable with. Any problems?" She asked.

"Were you ever on a team?"

"That isn't a problem, but yes I was and I warn you all now, I'm not easy to please," she replied.

For first years, Jane found them not bad, but not good either, especially the keepers. She got her own broom out and sat on it sidewards on, but still managed to block, effortlessly. Other students inside looking out of the window, stopped listening to their teachers and slowly stood up. Jane challenged all of her class to try and get passed her, before giving the chance to someone else, one slip up and the next person and so on.

"She is hot!"

Professor McGonagall, hit the boy with a rolled up piece of parchment. By the end of the day, the school was a buzz with what they had seen from their new flying teacher, but no one could keep up with the excitement of the first years, something Snape was not impressed with as he heard whispers.

"Did you see her? I thought one of us would do it, but she was quick,"

"It was only a school broom too,"

"She didn't cheat at all,"

"She's good, she shouldn't be teaching, she should be in the premiere somewhere,"

Finally the potions teacher, lost his temper.

"Quiet! How do you expect to learn if all you do is go on about flying all day?" He asked coldly.

By the time dinner was served, Snape glared at Jane, but knew he couldn't really challenge her popularity without seeming unfair, so he decided on a different approach.

"If you carry on with your lessons, the captains will struggle at tryouts by next year, because all the second years have been taught by an international player," he said, quietly.

"I wasn't that good today, I was trying to let them win," she said.

"Oh really? I am so glad my classroom has no windows and isn't on a higher floor," he said.

Sure enough, Jane was given a few cautions by other teachers, who were not happy about the disruption of their own classes. Snape smirked slightly, the trouble with perfection was too much attention, which in turn made her slightly unpopular.

"I'm sorry, but I can't not teach. I don't wish to be rude, but maybe use some blinds or something?" She said.

"I suppose, perhaps you are right," agreed Professor McGonagall.

Snape could have chocked on his potatoes. She had managed to appease Professor McGonagall, to make matters worse, she even took things further.

"Would you like me to fix your classroom?" She added.

Poor Snape, was put right off his food. Professor McGonagall smiled and shook her head, but thanked her for offering. He found it sickening. Jane had disrupted a day of classes and yet she still managed to stay in every one's good books. He thought for a moment of mentioning the mood that the first years were in when they came to his classroom, but he wouldn't put it passed her to get around him, so refused to give her the satisfaction.

"You can do my blinds Professor! Magical eye or not the second my back is turned, I found them all eyes glued the window," complained Professor Moody.

"Not to worry, I will see to it as soon as I've finished eating. Let me know if anyone else needs a hand please," she said.

When Jane turned, Snape saw Moody smirk at her. Clearly he didn't trust her either. Then again, the man was suspicious of any Slytherin, incase they had deatheater connections, which Snape was pretty sure that she did, however he hadn't seen or recalled seeing the dark mark on her arm at the Yule Ball, then again he knew full well that witches could hide any marks they didn't want showing temporarily and he knew that he hadn't met every deatheater who ever served Voldemort.

Snape eventually followed Jane to the defence against the dark arts classroom. He notice her shut the door, but he managed to open it a touch, silently. He saw her roll up her sleeves as she began to black out windows with her wand, when she turned her left arm to his direction, he smirked. Jane had once been a deatheater, he knew it. He knew her butter wouldn't melt attitude was a big mask, he couldn't help himself. He let himself in and she turned to him quickly and quickly pulled down her sleeves.

"I wouldn't bother. I know," he said.

"How dare you?" She asked.

He glared at her and rolled his own sleeve up. Jane looked uncomfortable.

"Been hurting hasn't it?" He asked.

"I know," she said coldly.

"Will you run?" He asked.

"No," she replied.

"Interesting," he said.

"What's the point? If he wants to kill me he'll do it sooner or later," she said.

Snape smirked at her,

"We'll see," he said.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked.

"You might have everyone else fooled with your polite and good attitude, but I know otherwise. I assume the headmaster does know?" He asked.

"He never asked," she replied.

"You were never caught, you never even stood trial did you? He's going to be really pleased with you," he said.

"Worry about your own fortune Severus and leave me to mine," she said.

Snape narrowed his eyes, then smirked at her.

"You know what makes this so amusing? The fact that I must be the only person you have shown a not to sweetness and like side towards," he said.

Jane smirked back at him.

"Imagine how nice I can be, with my life on the line. I am how I am just to keep my job and keep everyone unaware of me," she said.

Snape shook his head at her. To make matters worse, he found her to be a very suddenly accomplished wandless-magic witch. The windows all became blocked with one movement of her hand.

"I think we're done here, thank you for your help," she added.

Jane had suddenly gone back to innocent and charming, but her eyes spelled trouble.

"Pull the other one," he said, coldly.

"There must be another side to you somewhere, you can't be the moody, potions Professor, all day can you?" She asked.

"Whether I am or not, you shall never know," he replied.

"Come now Severus, don't hate me, we're not so different," she said.

"I never said I hated you or otherwise, Madame Hargreaves. I was just pointing out that you haven't done a good job of keeping your secrets so far," he said.

"Oh I have, there is one thing I know you cannot possibly suspect. I have been far too careful, I'm quite comfortable with the idea that you know who I was, and that I'm not all that I seem, but more than you will ever know," she added.

"I could find out if I wanted to," he threatened.

"I am probably just as skilled at occlumency as you are legimancy," she added.

Snape instantly tested her, but sure enough he got nowhere, other than a very childish scene of her making fun of someone. He stopped what he was doing.

"That was quick," she said.

"Impressive, is there no end to your talents?" he asked sarcastically.

"Necessities Severus," she replied.

There was a cough at the door. Professor Moody returned to his classroom and Jane smiled at him and gestured to his room.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"That you and Snape need to find another room to talk in," he replied.

Jane looked slightly uncomfortable as she left. Snape went his way and she went her own, both quite tired of each other's company and challenges.

Later that night, there was a knock at Jane's door. She just placed a wedding photo beside her bed and left to answer the door. The groom was a young, blonde, haired wizard, with grey eyes and the bride had long, brown, hair with blue eyes, it was Jane, but the man she had married, was not really Mr. Hargreaves.

Jane opened the door and almost screamed, a hand was placed over her mouth and forced her back into her quarters.

"Don't say anything," he ordered.

The man removed his hand.

"You, you, are supposed, to, be, dead," she said breathlessly.

"What can I say? Recognize this?" He asked.

He showed her the wooden leg and the magical eye. He then took out a hip-flask.

"Barty, you're not?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I am and I always have been. I prayed you would notice at Christmas, I wanted to tell you, when we danced but I couldn't," he replied.

Barty Crouch Junior, wrapped his arms around her. He'd done it before, many years ago as a young deatheater. He then backed her back into her bedroom, but noticed the picture instantly. He let go of her and looked at it, he then picked it up as though sure that he was seeing things.

"He, Jane, he married Narcissa Black, they have a son!" He cried.

"I know. We married as Lucius and Jane Hargreaves, after he and Narcissa. I already knew," she said calmly.

"Why? Why play second?" He asked.

"It's not that simple," she replied.

"You deserve better," he added.

"Barty..." she began.

"Someone who isn't already married for a start," he added.

"Like who?" she asked.

"Me, I would have made you a good husband," he said.

Jane shook her head, but looked at him apologetically.

"Your father would have never accepted me," she said.

"Neither would Lucius'," he added.

"Lucius wanted me, his father wanted him to have Narcissa. I was young, I hadn't long finished as the youngest international player Britain has ever seen, I didn't want the fame and he was offering me a way out," she said.

"Lucius wanted you because of that, if anything happened to Narcissa, he would announce you to the world. What about the boy? How would his son feel?" asked Barty.

"No doubt the same as my daughter would," replied Jane.

Barty glared at her even more and shook his head. Whatever he had expected from her after so many years, it wasn't to be a second wife, with a daughter to him as well.

"Why?" He asked.

"It started off as a mistake," she replied.

"What about me?" He asked.

"I cared, but there was always three in our relationship. It's no different," she replied.

"He's coming back, why haven't you answered? I can't spare you forever," he said.

"I would never ask it of you," she added.

"There's a manor, I'll take you there," he said.

"Barty..."

"I promised! Don't think I'm doing this for you, not after what you've done. I could accept if you found someone who truly loved you and had a family, but not this, not Lucius," he said, harshly.


End file.
